Fluorescence detection is widely used in sensing applications. Fluorescence detection is a primary technique used in lab-on-chip devices for use in, for example, medical diagnostics. On-chip fluorescence detection is desirable for portable applications. However, on-chip fluorescence detection is typically challenging due to the weakness of the signal collected.